


湍流

by rays8059



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rays8059/pseuds/rays8059
Summary: 他们隔得太近，目光藏着一片湍流，离痴缠的情人只差一个未落下的吻。





	湍流

明智吾郎本来不想参加这个无聊的聚会。

组织这场聚会的是班里某个人傻钱多的富二代，靠着做地产的父母每年给专业稳定投入一大笔学术资金，才能凭借奇低无比的分数飘进这个多少人梦寐以求的学府。

事件的起因是这个富二代室友一周前突发奇想跟明智打了个赌，赌他能不能获得市区竞赛的资格。明智当时正在背着单词，听见他说话，连眼皮都没抬。富二代室友不得不从他手中抽走了那本翻得卷了边的单词书。

“你想干什么。”明智叹了口气，终于瞥了他一眼。

“跟你打个赌。”

“赌什么。”

“赌我能不能获得这次市区竞赛资格。”

明智瘪了瘪嘴，表情一言难尽，几乎是把“你做梦吧”这几个字摆在脸上。但富二代室友一副“你不答应就休想拿回单词书你晚上也别复习了”的架势，硬生生让明智把到嘴边的话拐了个弯，艰难地变成了“好，我跟你赌”。

“书可以还我了吧。”

“别，还有条件。”

明智耐着性子听他说下去。

“如果我输了，我就再也不在你看书的时候开外放。”这个条件倒是很吸引人了，明智脸色和缓一点，想的是再也不用起早贪黑往自习室跑了，“但是，如果你输了，你就答应我一件事情。”

合着在这等着他啊。明智心里冷哼一声，面上却不在乎地一笑，“好好好，”他摊开手，“书，还我。”

学霸如他是不可能把不学无术的富二代学渣放在眼里的，就算学渣室友开了天眼，也不可能在短期内拿到竞赛名额，他安得接受了室友提出的条件。就算他输——也不可能输，明智把单词书翻到之前标记的页码，无不肯定的想着。

象牙塔里的明智忽略的是，当他固执认为智慧可以解决一切时，有人跳出来，用成堆的钞票打了他的脸，告诉他没有什么是钱办不到的。

明智推开酒吧大门，在染坊似的、交错横叠铺陈在一起的魔幻炫光中，冷漠的想着。

 

***

雨宫莲本不来想参加这个无聊的聚会。

但合作方的死缠烂打，天地可鉴的诚心让他不得不亲自出马，出卖色相的来参加这场商业互吹的聚会。

可怜的总裁这周已经忙的脚不沾地，连自家秘书都没有来得及调戏，刚下飞机就被合作方派来的美貌小姐姐迷得七荤八素，当机立断决定牺牲色相走一遭。他原本都订好了五星餐厅，翻牌子似的从九个女友中挑出了被长期冷落的那一个，准备在这天与她共进晚餐，陪个不是再细声细气好好安慰一番，气氛到位还能水到渠成的发生点什么。

秘书觉得自家总裁简直就是在作大死，想起之前每次情人节帮总裁处理一堆烂摊子事情她就头疼不已。但她此刻像个身赴前线的勇士，视死如归的拨打了被雨宫莲置之不理的女友的电话。

“您好，川上小姐，是这样的……”

 

若要说雨宫莲开始是不情不愿的，此刻在软玉温香中都化作了一厢情愿。

不得不说合作方太懂他的口味了。年轻的姑娘身着白裙，安安静静地坐在他身边，一杯一杯地添着酒。她把低头时散落的碎发别在耳后，露出修长的脖颈，低眉浅笑时眼神含着盈盈水光，样子别提有多清纯动人了。

雨宫莲看了眼笑容殷勤捧着酒杯眼巴巴盼着干杯的合作方，心情愉悦地朝他晃了晃酒杯，换上一个营业性的假笑后，一饮而尽。用脚趾头也能想到合作方的意图，不过美人在前，他又是个十足的享乐主义，一切看上去都顺理成章。

白裙姑娘媚眼如丝，在合作方的眼神暗示下，顺手从桌上拿起酒杯，雪白的胳膊挽起雨宫莲的手臂，微微仰起脸，停在一个十分暧昧的距离。黑鸦片的甜腻混杂着烟草的辛辣，飘飘袅袅地被雨宫莲吸入肺腑。

“莲君，今天就……不走了吧。”

其实留下来也没什么，但是……

雨宫莲嗅着她身上的香水味，有些心猿意马地想着。他接过那杯酒，透过高脚杯欣赏着女孩精致的面容。

深红色液体冒出一串微不可见的诡异气泡，身经百战的总裁当然知道那是什么。

毫无疑问，那是杯加了料的酒。

 

***

进门后还有一道不算太长的走廊，满是涂鸦的墙边靠着几个吞云吐雾的青年，勾着头藏在阴影处，指尖的火星一明一灭，蛰伏着巨兽的眼睛。走廊顶端的灯光散射下来，把组成烟雾的颗粒物映照得像鬼魅的波浪，一浪接着一浪地打在明智紧绷的脸上，他有些憋不住气的想咳嗽。

不远处的门里黑压压一片，随着进进出出的人潮涌动出鼓点强烈的音乐。明智捂着口鼻，试图与恼人的烟雾隔开，经过那几个青年时，他侧过身，仍旧客客气气地说了声“借过”。他敏锐地感觉有股异样的视线粘在自己身后，他不想回头，在心底打气再三后硬着头皮推开了最后一道抵挡音浪的防线。

震耳的声音将明智包围，那一瞬间明智觉得声音变成了冰冷的海水，迎面而来倒灌进口鼻，连耳膜深处都出现了溺水才有的蜂鸣感，节奏强烈的鼓点把心跳都吞没。他抬头看了看头顶来回穿梭的炫目灯光，和不远处还没有出现群魔乱舞景象的大型舞池，恍惚间他感觉撞到了人，回神过来说抱歉的时候看到身边刚好经过两三个衣着清凉，妆容浓艳的女人。

她们回过头，其中一个纹着花臂的女人借着昏暗的灯光打量清明智的脸后，毫不吝啬地朝他抛了个电力十足的媚眼。单身二十年的明智哪里见过这些，仿佛被一块烙铁烫了手，他眼神闪躲，屏住呼吸，有点局促地往人少的地方挤，空气里混杂的香水和烟味稍微淡去后，才勉强找回了点身在陆地的实感。

 

“哇，还真是他——明智，这边！”

同专业的男生从一旁的座位探出头，飞速缩进去跟同伴啧啧称奇，然后挥手，示意站在人潮里像迷路小孩般强装镇定的明智过来。

其实明智也没听到他在说什么，只是刚好灯光扫过去让他看清了那个男生的脸，短暂思考后发现是个不算太熟的人，但好歹也是同专业的，比周围陌生的洪水猛兽来得让自己安心得多。

明智快步走过去，看见富二代室友正众星拱月般的坐在一圈座位的中间，输了场游戏也不见沮丧，反而是叼着烟，兴致勃勃地开了瓶酒。在大家的起哄和口哨声中，吨吨吨地喝完了，还炫耀似地晃着空瓶。

明智坐在最外围，对这种团体活动无从适应。他礼貌性地拒绝了别人递来的酒，一杯一杯地喝着免费续杯的柠檬水。

“诶我们的学委怎么不吭声啊，”富二代室友招呼着大家把注意力集中到明智上，他喝了不少酒，说话都有些不利索，“迟到了不说，连酒都不罚一杯，你们怎么回事啊。”

众人开始七手八脚的开着酒。

“你们玩，我看着就好。”明智摆手。

“那怎么行，难得出门，”稍微和明智熟悉一点的同学跟着起哄，“好歹玩一会再走吧。”

不得不说明智今天的运气真的背到极点，一连几次都在游戏中败下阵，认命地接受起所谓的惩罚。小年轻们又口无遮拦问些限制级的真心话，招架不住的明智连连退败，涨红了一张脸磕磕巴巴的说我还是选择大冒险好了。

“也行，那就喝酒吧，明智君从进来到现在可是一瓶酒也没有喝。”

“喝酒算什么惩罚，都说了是大冒险，肯定要是S级的难度啊。”

“这样吧，”富二代室友饶有兴趣地支着下巴，手指还夹着未灭的烟，声音在快要掀翻屋顶的背景音乐里充满了蛊惑的回音，“你只要喝下那个人手中的酒，竞赛名额就是你的。”

 

***

于是雨宫莲看到的就是这一副场面，身形颀长的年轻人径直走过来，染坊似的灯光居然没有淹没他清俊的脸，反而使得五官更加立体深刻。他穿着一套和周遭环境格格不入的制服，领带规规矩矩地打好，简单的制服裤衬得他整个人干净又清爽。

这时候大部分人开始聚集到舞池中央，镭射灯光开始全场扫射，欢呼和尖叫像潮水一样淹没了全场。但这个年轻人仿佛天生不合群一般，神情冷漠的避开了喧闹的人群，像一阵裹着潮湿雨气的风，温润的吹开了眼前弥漫的雾。

雨宫莲眨了眨眼，他一手还揽在白裙姑娘纤细的腰肢上，一手握着那杯酒，直勾勾地盯着眼前出现的人，脑子里想的还是：这是助理安排的人吗，来的真是时候。

而年轻人一声不吭，红宝石般的眼珠里没有任何谄媚迎合的情绪，甚至都没有看雨宫莲一眼。他伸出手，手指修长而不容拒绝地从完全没有反应过来的雨宫莲手中夺过那杯酒，闭眼屏气仰头一闷，整个动作干脆利落一气呵成。

他像一只仓鼠鼓着腮帮，艰难的吞咽，也许是酒精过于刺激，他喉咙一哽，部分酒精被呛出嘴角，顺着下颌骨滑落到侧颈。等完全喝完，他才扭曲着脸咳嗽起来，眼角被酒精熏得发红。连睫毛都挂上了一圈生理性的眼泪。他憋着最后一口气朝雨宫莲道歉似的鞠了一躬，然后才踉踉跄跄地走回自己座位上。

富二代室友在不远处吹了个愉悦的口哨，一桌人的起哄和尖叫被淹没在震耳欲聋的音乐中。

 

***

明智吾郎觉得有点热，他本就没怎么喝过酒，坐下之后在大家的调笑声中越发觉得头晕目眩。他甩了甩头，拨开袖口看了眼腕表，快十一点了，他要赶在宿舍门禁前回去。这个理由让刚刚来了点兴致的同伴扫兴不已，明智再三推脱，才得以从酒桌上逃离。

这个时候的人群大都聚集在舞池里狂欢，在吧台区留下了一条不算拥挤的缝隙。明智刚走出去几步就感到头重脚轻，几乎快一个不稳栽到地面，好在他及时扶住了墙，才堪堪稳住身形。

他大口喘着气，心跳过于快速让他连周围的音乐都听不见。刚刚那一杯酒仿佛在他的五脏六腑添了一把火，烧得整个人燥热不已。他把领带扯到一边，解开领口的扣子想要汲取一点凉意。但在满是人潮的酒吧里得不到一点缓解，反而越演越烈。短短的十几米距离，他已经走的满身是汗。

他不知道喝了酒会有这么大的变化，更奇怪的是突如其来的生理反应使他无从适应，灼热感密密麻麻地缠绕上神经，最后变成一股难以启齿的羞耻感。就算明智再怎么不食烟火，此刻也反应过来那杯酒存在的问题。他艰难地往门口挪去，每走一步与衣料的摩擦都是一种甜蜜的折磨，他死死咬住嘴，不然自己喘息出声。酒吧里存在太多未知的危险，他绝对不能让任何人发现自己的异常。

他几乎是步履维艰地走到了酒吧门口，推开门，晚风一吹，湿透的衬衫黏着在后背，冰凉刺骨，他本能地打了个冷颤，脑子也因此清醒不少。

他站在路边准备等待计程车，却被路过的喝得醉醺醺的男人缠上。他连站都站不稳，轻而易举地就被几个男人逼到墙角。

“走开！”明智红着眼，一把薅开抓住自己的男人，跌跌撞撞地往旁边跑，那里早就有另一个陌生男人挡住了自己的去路。

男人嬉笑着凑近，浓烈的酒气熏得本就不清醒的明智更加想吐。那人更加用力的抓住了他的胳膊，轻浮地把他往自己怀里拉，为了防止他呼救还一把捂住了他的嘴。

明智不停地扭动着，企图挣脱男人的钳制。他咬紧牙关，但意识还是在慢慢抽离。恍然间他听见男人的一声惨叫，与此同时身上的束缚一松，他跌进一个满是咖啡和皮革味的怀抱。

 

***

雨宫莲本不想多管闲事的，被醉汉纠缠的人多了去，他也没必要留心这些。但墙角的那名年轻人他之前才见过，已经没了刚才那副冷漠又镇定的模样。清亮的眼睛开始慢慢涣散，苍白的脸在路灯下泛起不正常的潮红，头发胡乱地黏在脸上，领带早就歪向一边，露出藏在领口下的脖颈和锁骨。无声的向路人散发着暧昧的气息。

真是一副摄人心魄的模样。

雨宫莲当然不愿意放过这个机会，何况这个年轻人误打误撞地喝了那杯酒，也算是帮了自己，他就做个顺水人情救了他。

也许是雨宫莲身上的温度比常人要低上几分，再也许是明智潜意识里认为这个人对自己没有威胁，神志快要消磨殆尽的明智胡乱地蹭着他，迷迷糊糊地喊了声热。

雨宫莲深吸了口气，美色当前，他当然不介意做一个趁人之危的人渣。

他熟练地搂住明智的肩，顺势把他揽到自己怀里。这个年轻人比他还高出一点，他不好完全抱起他，只有半搂半抱着把他带上了车。

 

***

雨宫莲轻车熟路地把明智带到了酒店。也许是空调温度缓解了一点身上的燥热感，被放到床上之后，明智就安安静静地躺在那里，发出低低的喘息声。

“明智吾郎。”雨宫莲找到年轻人身上的学生证，低声念着这个名字。

瘫在床上的人似乎是听到了呼唤，嗓音黏腻地嗯了一声。雨宫莲俯下身，捏着他的下巴。明智觉得有些痛，伸出手像猫似的挠了挠雨宫莲的手。半睁的眼睛里全是染上了一层情欲的水光，沾在睫毛上轻轻颤动。

雨宫莲把明智困在身下，没怎么费力就解开了制服上仅剩的几颗防线，露出一片白花花的胸膛，随着急促的呼吸不断起伏。年轻人的身材比雨宫莲想象得要好很多，腰腹上没有多余的赘肉，雨宫莲冰凉的手指抚上去，它便因为温度的刺激而骤然缩紧，绷出了漂亮的线条。

雨宫莲吻着明智的脖颈，锁骨，胸膛，手却一路向下，灵活的钻进他的裤缝，隔着内裤揉搓着早就肿胀不已的欲望。明智只觉得酸胀难忍，还有一点陌生的感觉慢慢侵蚀了他的神经，浆糊似的脑子让他毫无反抗之力，本能却让他夹紧腿，阻碍着雨宫莲的进一步行动。雨宫莲坏心的咬了咬他的乳尖，一股战栗的刺痒从毛孔深处争先恐后涌出，他发出一声短促的喘息，雨宫莲趁机用膝盖挤进了他双腿之间。

雨宫莲这个动作并不算温柔，他用膝盖慢慢磨蹭着明智已经完全勃起的分身，不一会，深色的西装裤上便渍上了一滩黏糊的水渍。

即使意识混乱，明智也感到了莫名的危机。

 

于是明智突然发力，翻身把雨宫莲压在身下。药效早就深入他的血液，他的眼神都散了，双手还尽力钳制着雨宫莲的手腕，像一只发狂的小兽，把头埋在雨宫莲的颈窝，还不断地用尖利的犬齿轻轻咬着侧颈筋脉，温热的呼吸在脖颈间渍出一片微润的水痕。

其实他也没用多大力，雨宫莲轻轻一晃就挣脱了他。醉意和药效发挥到极致，年轻人压在他身上稳如泰山，怎么推都推不开，越推他就越往身上蹭。雨宫莲想要挪一下位置，却发现年轻人的膝盖牢牢抵在自己双腿间。

雨宫莲怎么也没有料到明智还有力气挣扎，还把这个充满侵略性的动作原封不动用在他身上。他试着动了动，明智便把膝盖抵得更深了一分。他觉得这个体验十分新鲜，毕竟压在自己身上的还是一个神志不清的年轻人。他没有动，只是饶有兴趣地等待着明智下一步的动作。

这个时候伏在身上的人倏然睁开了眼睛，一双红褐色的眼睛里没有光。他重新压上雨宫莲的手腕，仿佛这个动作用完了所有的力气，他胸口剧烈起伏着，眼睛却一眨不眨地看着雨宫莲。

他们隔得太近，目光藏着一片暗流，离痴缠的情人就只差一个未落下的吻。

雨宫莲确信药效还在，但现在的情形有些微妙，他被年轻人深沉的目光看得头皮发麻，不由自主地唤了声：“明智吾郎。”

年轻人的动作一顿。

“你想要我吗？”

雨宫莲轻轻挣开他的手，指尖描摹着他腰腹的轮廓，一直滑到他内裤边沿，撩拨似的在撑起的裆部上划着圈，如愿以偿地听到了年轻人粗重的喘气声。然后他慢条斯理地脱着西装三件套，清醒着的漂亮眼睛在镜片后一弯，浸出妩媚又低沉的笑意：

“如果是你的话，我不介意在下面。”

 

神志不清的明智愣了愣，脑子混沌的情况下他用了三秒钟来消化这句话的含义。他一动不动地看着身下的人，红褐色的眼里像点燃了一团火焰，把最后一点残余的挣扎和抵抗都烧成灰烬。

床上的明智完全不像平时温和的样子，他胡乱吻着雨宫莲，唇舌交缠间互相交换着彼此的酒气。雨宫莲很少让人占据主动，他此刻被明智身上的味道围绕，脑子有些昏昏沉沉地觉得这个带着酒气的吻，比任何一杯酒都要醉人。

明智发出压抑的哼声，边吻还边用身体蹭着雨宫莲，把无处发泄的欲望磨蹭得更加滚烫。雨宫莲一手握着他的手，往自己身下探去。另一只手抵着他的后脑，迫使两个人靠近。雨宫莲把下巴枕在他肩窝，握着他的手覆到自己没有遮挡的分身上，慢慢引导着他探到掰开紧实的股缝，按在那个湿软的小口上。

雨宫莲甚至希望他清醒着，想看他在自己撩拨下面红耳赤手足无措的样子。于是他放低了声音，带着喘息的尾音沙哑又撩人：

“在这里。”

这几个字像是直击胸口的一记重锤，砸得本就不清醒的明智天旋地转眼冒金星，残余的火焰又立刻蹿了起来。

他没有戴套，也没有润滑，顺着引导找到了湿热的穴口。滚烫的性器抵在那里，刚进了一点，被异物侵略的不适感让雨宫莲下意识地往后缩了缩，却被明智一把掐住了腰。

雨宫莲的腰异常的软，明智轻而易举就握到了腰下突出的盆骨。他钳制着想要临阵逃脱的雨宫莲，下身猛然一顶，把那根又热又硬的性器在没有润滑的情况下生生没进了一半。

可怜的总裁西装裤才脱到膝盖弯，马甲和衬衫更是完整地穿在身上，高定的西服被皱巴巴地扔在一边，整个人看起来有种狼狈凌乱的美感。之前还从容镇定的他被明智狠狠压了下去，肌肉的撕裂感使他浑身发颤，从喉咙里挤出了一声吃痛的呜咽。

他第一次尝到这个滋味，实在是谈不上什么享受。他在剧烈的疼痛里还能分心骂着自己是鬼迷心窍，怎么能把第一次当bottom的经历送给一个什么经验都没有的毛头小子。不过他很快就骂不出来了，明智正无师自通的抬高他的腿，揉捏着他的臀瓣，把已经撑得满满当当的穴口掰得更开，硬生生把剩下半截都捅了进去。

被汗水粘住的刘海随着明智的动作在额前晃来晃去，他觉得有些痒，更多的还是心里的痒。他尽力地翻开眼皮，看到面前隐隐约约有一个模糊苍白的影子。明智昏昏沉沉地想自己应该是撞到了一团温软的云，带着日光镀上的一圈热度，把整个人层层叠叠地包裹起来。

他撞击在雨宫莲的臀肉上，发出敦实的声响。他的动作实在没有什么技术可言，基本上是凭着蛮力挤开了甬道里紧致的软肉，蛮横地摩擦着黏滑的内壁。他顾不得雨宫莲难受的闷哼，在无人造访过的肠道里横冲直撞，借着湿滑的肠液，把每一下撞击都顶到最深。

“看不出来……你这么狠啊……”雨宫莲勾着他的脖子，说话气息都不稳了，还断断续续地在他耳边揶揄，去舔他发热的耳垂。

明智没想到云后面还藏着一只聒噪的鸟，这只鸟坏心又狡猾，他不能给他喋喋不休的机会，于是他扳过他的脸，把他所有的音节都用一个深吻堵了回去。他吻得毫无章法，像一只饿到了极致的野兽尝到一点血腥味，于是便更加肆无忌惮地开始啃咬、吮吸雨宫莲的唇角。

太烂了。被这个吻磕到牙的总裁郁闷地想着。

 

年轻人虽然没有经验，但胜在精力十足，在酒劲和药效加持下，掐着他的腰就是一阵猛干，连续的深顶使雨宫莲下腹抽搐，差点抽噎出声，不得不咬紧牙关把喉咙里的呻吟变成沉重的鼻息。

雨宫莲死死抱着明智，企图从这个严丝合缝的拥抱里缓解撞击的痛苦，交合处火辣的刮擦感使他后穴抗拒的紧缩，连缠在年轻人腰上的长腿也忍不住把他夹得更紧。但他低估了这个初尝情欲的年轻人，药物激发了明智最原始的渴求，他每一次抽插都顶到了最深处，然后抬起雨宫莲的臀部好让自己整根拔出，又重重顶入。

雨宫莲被撞得扬起头，下颌到脖颈绷成了一条漂亮的弧线，断断续续地发出哼声。他对于明智生涩的技术实在是不敢恭维，但明智插得足够深，几乎每次都摩擦到最里面的兴奋点。扩散开的酥麻感很快占据了主导，疼痛和酸胀变得微不足道，慢慢成了配合着律动起起伏伏的愉悦呻吟。

 

高潮的时候明智眼前泛起了乌青的颜色，本就不利索的脑子当场宕了机。他说不出那是什么感觉，仿佛一道闪电劈开了混沌的自己，留下触电一般的战栗，连脚趾都陡然蜷缩起来。

发泄之后药效也就过了大半，他在残存的美妙余韵里，终于看清了身下的人的模样。梦里的云和鸟都有了实体，更要命的是这只鸟乖巧的伏在自己身下，还用羽毛坏心地在尾椎处画着圈。

“你……”他有些艰难地开口说了第一个字，便要伸手去捧身下人的脸。

雨宫莲等着这一个温存的吻。但年轻人的手还没有碰到脸颊，手却在半空中一顿，然后直直垂了下去。他挣扎着想要抬起头，但支撑身体的最后一丝力气在那一瞬间被抽空，整个人往前栽了下去，额头抵在雨宫莲肩上，没了动静。

“明智？”

明智昏睡过去时，高潮过后半软的性器还埋在雨宫莲体内没有撤出。雨宫莲推了推明智，毫无支撑的年轻人就顺势倒在一边，嘴里还呢喃着冷。 

意识尚且清醒的总裁叹了口气，忍着痛小心翼翼地挪开。来不及闭合的穴口溢出了浑浊的体液，顺着大腿内侧流下，微凉的触感激得本就有些痉挛的腿部颤抖不已。他赤脚踩在地毯上时还有种轻飘飘的感觉，他看了眼在床上睡得香甜的年轻人，认命地给他盖上了被子。

算了，就当捡了只流浪狗吧。

雨宫莲俯下身，在明智睡熟的脸上补上了他来不及落下的吻。

然后他心情复杂，身形不稳地往浴室走去，背影说不出的苍凉。

 

-完-


End file.
